RT First
RT First'' is the playlist on the Cow Chop channel consisting of videos recorded for the Rooster Teeth First event that took place before and during the Cow Chop crew's move to L.A. These videos were viewed one day ahead by the fans who became a member to the Rooster Teeth First event but eventually were uploaded to YouTube after. History Trivia * "''BLEACH BOYS DISASTER" is the first video Lindsey appears in. * 30 minutes after the "Pepper Spray Self Defense" ''video, Aleks was scheduled to appear on ''"The Official Podcast #18" . Quotes * "I didn't want this"' ' ''- Asher * ''"I'm invulnerable to pepper spray!" '- Brett * "Don't film me in my weakest hour" '- Aleks'' * ''"Make me into one of your syrian refugees, daddy" ' - Aleks, to Trevor * "This is my inner jew saving money" '- Joe'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Some of these are meant to not make any sense. BLEACH BOYS DISASTER | Episode 1 # Bulgarian '→ '''English '- "Several things went wrong during the process of bleaching. These are the things we learned: comb your hair well to reach the roots (use extra bleach and a fine tooth comb for sideburns). Make sure you mix the toner correctly, this is a very important step and you will not get the results desired, unless you get this right." # 'Latvian '→ 'English '- "Hope you guys like what you paid for!! Do not worry, we're getting our hair fixed, because no one wants to walk around with someone who looks like a serial killer and Eminem wannabe (or Thom Yorke or Draco or Naruto)." '''PAINFUL NIPPLE PIERCING | Episode 2 # German → English '- ''"Everyone has nipples, because the fetuses develop in the mother's nipple: nipples appear before sexual organs (like vagina, egg sticks, testicles, penises)." # 'Korean → English '- "The piercing was taken out that night and is in the process of healing. I'm glad I survived this trial, otherwise we will sue." '''GOURMET INSECT DINING NIGHTMARE *GROSS WARNING* | Episode 3 # Icelandic → English '- ''"You'll probably find another misspelling in this. It's the weapon that drives autism at work. If you spot it, just remember that nothing is really, truly always perfect." # 'Dutch → English '- "Ok, this meal was not really $500. Actually all items were quite affordable. But how much is that suit?! '''PEPPER SPRAY SELF DEFENSE | Episode 4 # Serbian → English '- ''"Iodised salt (also spelled Iodized salt thereof), the salt is mixed with an amount of various salts of the element iodine minutes. Inserting iodide prevents iodine deficiency. Worldwide, iodine deficiency affects approximately two billion people and it is the leading cause of preventable intellectual and developmental disabilities." # 'Norwegian → English '- "Pepper spray, oleoresin chili pepper (OC), is a natural substance extracted from oily resins found in cayenne and other varieties of pepper. Contacting the OC in a spray mist induces an immediate and intense burning sensation in the skin, but especially affects the eyes causing them to slam shut, burn, tear, swell up." '''DOG FOOD CHALLENGE GONE WRONG | Episode 5 # Irish → English '- ''"Some people are super fucked in the head and the best eating more animal food than human food. Just remember when Anne Hathaway was so crazy addictive eating cat food? I want this masturbate." # 'Hawaiian → English '- "About the dog cock in my ass hole. I love beastiality. I killed her, I feel the time the dog anal me in the ass hole. Thank you little dog." '''DOOR DEMOLITION EVICTION REVENGE | Episode 6 # 'Swedish → English '- "Do not leave any doors in your way in life. If there is a door that is closed open it. If it does not open, wipe it out of its hinges. Leave lock and key darra in front of you." Category:Series